Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Miłość, przyjaźń i rodzina. Zajrzyj.
To mój blog na którym napiszę (jak się nie spodoba nie komentować źle) inny bieg zdarzeń. Ogólnie inna historia o Jak Wytresować Smoka. Wszystko potoczy się inaczej. Taki miałam sen więc chcę to napisać. Nie podobało mi się że Czkawka jest taki... marny. Chce żeby był czymś więcej w tej opowieści. Więc bez dalszych wstępów oto mój blog. I kilka informacji: -Dzieje się to w czasie pierwszej części filmu. -Czkawka już znalazł Szczerbatka i tworzy mu ogon, a zarazem odkrywa przydatne informacje o smokach. -Inaczej będzie przedstawiona Czerwona Śmierć. -Nie martwić się. Nie zniszczę Hiccstrid. Nigdy!!! -Pogrubione teksty to myśli. Rozdział 1 Nowy ogon, nowe informacje. Czkawka siedział w swojej pracowni tak jak co wieczór. Projektował ogon dla Szczerbatka.'' Za niedługo rozgryzę o co w tym chodzi. Jeszcze tylko jutro sprawdzę o co chodzi z tą trawą. Może zadziała tak na Zębacza albo Gronkla. Te zajęcia były koszmarne. Czemu je zabijamy??? Ludzie myślcie. One z jakiegoś powodu to robią. Tylko z jakiego? Dowiem się. '' Nagle usłyszał puk''anie.'' '' To pewnie Pyskacz. Coście tacy zaskoczeni??? To był tylko węgorz. To denerwujące. '' -Proszę!!!- krzyknął. Do środka wszedł Pyskacz, Astrid i Śledzik. -Jak żeś to zrobił chłopie???- spytał Śledzik. -Normalnie.- odparł siedząc do nich tyłem i próbując ukryć projekty ogona, siodła i rysunki Szczerbatka. -To nie było normalne Czkawka. Nikt tak nie potrafi. Tylko ty. Wiem bo próbowałam- rzekła Astrid. Czkawka zesztywniał. Wstał i obrócił się w jej stronę. Ostatnio dawał ponosić się emocją. Nigdy mu się to nie zdarzało. To przez Szczerbatka. Coś z nim zrobił. Lepiej słyszał, czuł zapachy i widział. Miał tez dziwne przeczucia. Raz wydawało mu sie że Straszliwiec coś do niego powiedział. To głupie. -Ogłupieliście do reszty!!! Mogłaś stracić rękę. Albo gorzej!!! Życie. Wam odbija. Mam swoje sposoby ale wam ich nie wyjawię jasne???- i wyszedł. Pobiegł przed siebie. Do domu. O dziwo strasznie szybko. Zmiany fizyczne też w nim zaszły. Skakał wyżej, biegł szybciej, był silniejszy, sprytniejszy, zręczniejszy i inteligentniejszy. To było głupie i dziwne. Słyszał wołanie. -Czkawka!!! Czekaj!!!- to była Astrid. Biegła za nim. Słyszał jej kroki na miękkiej trawie. Wparował do domu i pobiegł do pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął mysleć. Co ja jestem jakimś pół- wikingiem, pół- smokiem??? ''(nie kradnę tego od Karolci5555 tylko miałam taki pomysł od mojego snu więc go teraz piszę, a wogule ja mam inne wyobrażenie półsmoka). Wtedy weszła Astrid i Pyskacz. -Wynocha!!!- krzyknął Czkawka i zamknął drzwi do swojego pokoju. Nagle usłyszał że nadal tam są i rozmawiają. Postanowił podsłuchać ich rozmowę. -Czkawka ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje. Co mu jest???- pytała Astrid. -Nie wiem. Ale wiem że jak wróci Stoik to z nim porozmawia. -Ciekawe czemu tak stał do nas tyłem. Chyba chciał coś ukryć w tym swoim.... -Pracowni... To jego pracownia. Cały czas coś tam rysuje, projektuje i tak dalej. Coś ukrywa. Jutro po treningu to sprawdzę. - powiedział Pyskacz. Po chwili wyszli. '''Następnego dnia rano... Czkawka nie spał od świtu. Siedział w pracowni i pakował do torby projekty, rysunki i zapiski. Wziął skończony ogon i poszedł do domu. Ogon schował pod łóżko, a projekty do biurka (razem z torbą). -Czkawka!!!- to Pyskacz. Czas na zajęcia. Wziął do kieszeni tą.... trawę i ruszył. Po drodze wziął topór. Ruszył powoli w stronę Areny. *** -Dobrze zaczynamy!!!- krzyknął Pyskacz i wypuścił na Arenę Gronkla. Wszyscy uciekli. Czkawka nie brał tarczy bo raczej mu się nie przyda. Jak coś to miał głazy w kieszeni. Gronkiel leciał w jego stronę z zadziwiającą prędkością. Chłopak wystawił do przodu rękę z tą trawą. Po chwili poczuł coś chropowatego przy skórze. Zerknął i zobaczył Gronkla który cały czas wącha tą trawę. Podrapał go po nosie, a smok upadł na bok. Z nikąd pojawił się tłum który zaczął wiwatować. *** -Nie nic się nie stało!!!- krzyczał Czkawka którego znów ponosiły emocję. Astrid, Pyskacz i Śledzik znów zasypywali go pytaniami. -Coś się jednak stało Czkawka!!! Chcę ci pomóc. Martwię się bo zachowujesz się dziwnie.- rzekła Astrid. -A co was to nagle tak wszystkich obchodzi???? Zawsze mnie unikaliście więc nie możecie mnie zostawić??? -Tylko kilka pytań.- powiedział Śledzik.- Co lubią Sidlarze? -Deszcz i błoto. -A ich spryt??? -60. Ale moim zdaniem trochę przesadzone. -Rozpiętość skrzydeł Nocnej Furii??? -14 m. A co???- powiedział i odszedł w swoim kierunku. Słyszał nadal ich rozmowę. -Skąd on to wie???-pytał Śledzik. -Może nie kłamał kiedy mówił że złapał Nocną Furię. -Sprawdzimy wyspę.-rzekł Pyskacz. -A może kłamał.- stwierdziła Astrid. -Nie. Powiedział to zbyt pewnie. Przeszukamy wyspę. Jutro po lekcji też możecie uczestniczyć. -To super!!!- krzyknęła Astrid i Śledzik. -O nie... Szczerbatek.- wyszeptał Czkawka i pobiegł przed siebie do domu. Rozdział 2 Ruszamy mordko. Ups.... Czkawka spakował do torby Księgę Smoków (obawiając się że zapiszą to co powiedział), projekty, rysunki, ołówek, notes dwie sztuki i dwa Islandzkie Dorsze. Miał też tam Węgorza na wszelki wypadek i trochę tej trawy którą nazwał Smoczymiętką. Kamienie miał w kieszeni. Musi zbadać te wszystkie smoki. Jeszcze to powróci ale jak się dowie jak tresować smoki i spróbuje poznać nowe gatunki (gdyż ma takie przeczucie). Wziął torbę i przełożył sobie przez ramię. Na drugie ramie założył kosz z rybami dla Szczerbatka. Wziął protezę ogona i poszedł do lasu. *** -Szczerbata mordko!!!- krzyczał na całe gardło. Smok wyskoczył zza kamienia i polizał chłopaka po policzku. -Cześć kumplu. Co tam?- -Jest okej. Tylko trochę jestem głodny.- odpowiedział smok, a chłopak gapił się na niego oniemiały ze zdziwienia. -No co nie spostrzegłeś że jesteś Nim.- zapytał Szczerbek. -Jakim Nim??? I jak ty do mnie gadasz??? Znaczy słyszę że warczysz ale czemu to rozumiem??? -Dostałeś taki dar. Ode mnie. Czerwona Śmierć mówiła że jak ktoś spotka Jego to ma mu dać ten dar. Te umiejętności dzięki którym może uda mu się zaprowadzić pokój na ziemi między wami, a smokami. -Kto to ten On??? -To ty. Wiking który nie chce zabijać smoków, a woli żyć z nimi w pokoju. Pomogłeś mi. Zrobiłeś mi ogon dzięki któremu mogę znowu latać Czkawka. Smok bez ogona to jak wojownik bez broni. Nie przetrwa zbyt długo. Dziękuje- to mówiąc Szczerbatek ukłonił się przed nim. -Nie ma sprawy. A teraz chcę się stąd przenieść. Chce poznać wasze tajemnice. -Dobrze... ale co z moim ogonem. Nie jest jeszcze skończony. -Skończyłem go. A i masz.- to mówiąc położył kosz z rybami na ziemi i popchnął nogą. Z niego wysypały się różne ryby. -Nie ma węgorza? -Nie niema.- Czkawka poszedł do tyły i zaczął zakładać mu ogon. W czasie tego zajęcia rozmyślał nad tym co powiedział mu Szczerbatek. *** -Słyszę coś- poinformował go smok kiedy siedzieli przy jeziorku, a smok dawał mu kilka informacji na temat siebie i innych smoków. Do chłopca też dotarły dźwięki rozmów i tupot stóp (gdzieś tak setki). -Uczniowie!!! Idziecie sprawdzić tą dolinkę, a reszta lasy.- to był głos Pyskacza. -Musimy się ukryć Szczerbatek. Nie zdążymy odlecieć. Ukryli się za głazem. Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka weszli na polankę głośno rozmawiając. ''Możesz używać myśli by pomogły ci smoki. ''Czkawka usłyszał w głowie słowa Szczerbatka. '''''Potrzebuje Zębiroga by zaatakował Bliźniaków, Gronkla który zaatakuje Śledzika, Zębacza który zaatakuje Astrid i Koszmara Ponocnika który zaatakuje Sączysmarka. Byle by nie zabić. Po chwili pojawiły się smoki. W kilka minut Zębiróg trzymał bliźniaków kilka metrów nad ziemią. Gronkiel przyszpilił Śledzika do ściany, a Zębacz kolcami przyszpilił Astrid do ziemi, a Ponocnik trzymał Sączysmarka między pazurami. Zębacz chyba nie usłyszał polecenia Byle by nie zabić. Już zbierał się by do niej strzelić. Nie bo się zdradzisz i będziemy musieli uciec na zawsze. Trudno. Czkawka pobiegł w stronę Zębacza. -Stop!!!- krzyknął na całe gardło. Zębacz skulił się i odleciał. -Hm... Hakokieł (smoki też mają imiona, a go nie ma na Arenie) pomóż Astrid i zostaw Smarka. ''Nie jest nic wart. ''Dodał w myślach. Smoki parsknęły śmiechem. Hakokieł posłusznie uwolnił dziewczynę i odleciał. Gronkiel też odleciał w towarzystwie Zębiroga. -Co to było Czkawka???- pytała Astrid kiedy Czkawka podszedł do głazu za którym siedział Szczerbatek. -Nic. A teraz przepraszam ale musicie iść. -Nie. Nigdzie nie idę do puki mi tego nie wyjaśnisz. -No to spotkasz rozczarowanie... Szczerbatek chodź!!!- zza głazu wyłonił się smok czarny jak noc. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomili sobie że to Nocna Furia. -Czyli jednak nie kłamałeś. -Wow nie no nie gadaj!!! Serio??? Ja nie kłamałem. Nie wiedziałem.- rzekł Czkawka z drwiną. -Czkawka co ty robisz???- spytała Astrid kiedy zauważyła że chłopak wsiada na grzbiet smoka. -Odchodzę bo nie chcę żebyście zabijali smoki. Powiedzcie ojcu że wrócę. Kiedyś- po tych słowach wzbił się w niebo i tyle go widzieli. Rozdział 3 Przykro nam wodzu... Uczniowie Akademii wrócili do wioski. Dzień był deszczowy, jakby wyczuwał odejście Czkawki. Kiedy Astrid odwróciła głowę wydawało jej się że w chmurach widzi przelatujący czarny cień smoka. '''''Ciekawe gdzie teraz leci? Pomyślała dziewczyna. Lecz teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Wódz wrócił. Jak ona miała przekazać Stoikowi że jego syn odszedł nie wiadomo czy na miesiąc czy może na zawsze. Powoli w jej głowie chłopak stawał się tylko przelotnym wspomnieniem które napawało jej serce i duszę, bólem i cierpieniem. Wydawało jej się że ta rozpacz rozrywa ją od środka. Nie myślała że może tyle czuć do chłopaka który był... przeciętny. Oczywiście do teraz. Mogła się założyć o swój topór że będą o nim gadać, a Stoik popadnie w rozpacz gorszą od jej. Uniosła głowę, po raz ostatni patrząc w chmury i wyobrażając sobie że leci obok niego wśród chmur, za nim odetnie się niewidzialnymi nożycami od reszty świata i popadnie w coś co dla złudzenia przypomina katatonie. (katatonia to taka jakby choroba przez którą człowiek jest... niesamodzielny i nic nie mówi ani prawie nie myśli logicznie) *** -Ale jak to odszedł?- pytał wódz po tym jak Pyskacz (dowiedział się od Sączysmarka) powiedział mu że jego syn odszedł. -Po prostu. Odleciał na smoku. Prawda?- wódz spojrzał po twarzach dzieci. Wszyscy potakiwali głowami. Jego spojrzenie utkwiło na dłużej w Astrid która była obecna tylko ciałem ale duch podróżował po nieznanych terenach jej nie zagłębionego dotąd umysłu. -A na jakim smoku? -Nocnej Furii. Chyba. Nie wiem bo nikt nigdy ich nie wiedział. Wiem tylko że był czarny jak noc.- rzekł Sączysmark. -Czemu go nie powstrzymaliście??? -Bo byliśmy zbyt zaskoczeni tym że odesłał smoki w tym Śmiertnika Zębacza który o mało co nie zabił Astrid.- odpowiedziała Szpadka. -Dobrze. Możecie iść. Pyskacz zostań musimy porozmawiać.- rzekł wódz i podszedł do stołu. -Dobrze.- odrzekli chórem i wyszli. -Śledzik!!!- krzyknął Pyskacz. -Tak??> -Przynieś mi Księgę Smoków. -Dobrze.- i wyszedł kierując się w stronę Twierdzy w której jutro miała się odbyć ta nieszczęsna narada. -O czym chciałeś porozmawiać. -O smokach i Czkawce.- rzekł Stoik tonem sugerującym że coś sobie uświadomił. *** Czkawka leciał przez przestworza robiąc w powietrzu wraz ze swym towarzyszem wspaniałe sztuczki. Właśnie kończyli beczkę gdy chłopak usłyszał cichy pomruk który nasilał się w raz ze zbliżaniem się w stronę Smoczej Wyspy. -Szczerbatek lecimy tam.- rozkazał smokowi. -Jak chcesz. Ale to co tam jest nie jest najmilszym smokiem. Najmniejszym też nie.- rzekł Szczerbatek ale wykonał polecenie. Spadali w dół niczym pocisk z katapulty gdy smok poderwał się do góry. Zrobili kilka obrotów w powietrzu gdy o mało co nie dobili do jednej z wystających skał. Zbliżali się tam gdzie pomruk był ogłuszający ale nadal lecieli przed siebie. 'Kiedy dotarli do wejścia...' Wejście do wulkanu było całkiem spore. Wokół Czkawki leciały smoki. Słyszał jak szeptały między sobą o nim. Jeden w locie ukłonił się mu. Ten nie wiedząc co robić oddał ukłon, a smok przesłał mu w myślach wiadomość. Witaj w naszym świecie Jeźdźcu. Czekaliśmy na ciebie kilka lat. To dla nas zaszczyt móc cię spotkać. Dziękujemy że nie chcesz nas zabijać. Wreszcie jest nadzieja że zapanuje spokój i smocze przymierze. Proszę. Nigdy nie chciałem was zabijać. To dla mnie zaszczyt że mnie wybraliście. Los może jednak czasami zaskoczyć. Twój los Jeźdźcu został przypieczętowany już dawno temu. Zanim się narodziłeś. I na tym skończyła się ta telepatia ze smokiem. Wlecieli do jaskini że mogłoby się tam pomieścić ponad tysiąc smoków a i tak nadal było dużo miejsca. Na dole była czerwona mgła która napawała smoki strachem. Wrzucały one tam ryby, owce, jaki, kurczaki i inne zwierzęta które można było zjeść. W głowie chłopca echem odbiły się słowa. Witaj. Cieszę się że tu jesteś. Dobrze się spisałeś smoku. Jeźdźcu!!! Ja odchodzę z tego świata ale ty możesz jeszcze sprawić że smoki będą razem z wikingami... sprzymierzeńcami. Jutro nadejdzie mój dzień. Wierzę w ciebie. Tym czasem leć i poznaj smoki. One ci pomogą. Po tych sowach zapadła cisza. Leć Jeźdźcu. Mu już nie pomożesz. On odchodzi. To były ostatnie słowa. Szczerbatek wyleciał z jaskini i poleciał na jakąś wyspę. Tam postanowili zostać do jakiegoś czasu. *** Czkawka musiał coś zjeść bo był głodny. Nie jadł przez dwa dni gdyż spisywał w notesie ważne informacje o smokach. Planował się potem nauczyć ich na pamięć. Zapisał już wiele informacji o różnych smokach tak samo nowym gatunku Tajfumerangu i Królowej Ognioglizd. Wandersmok był zamrożony ale smoki mu o nim opowiedziały. Szczerbatek stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Czuł że łączyła ich ogromna więź i traktował go jak brata. Czas wolny poświęcał na latanie i dopracowywanie ogona Szczerbatka. Myślał kiedy wróci na Berk. Raz przyjaciel przyłapał go na rozmyślaniu na ten temat. Nie myśl o tym tyle. ''Rzekł pewnej nocy przez łącze telepatyczne. ''Wrócisz tam jak uda ci się dowiedzieć o smokach tyle że nie będziesz potrzebował sztuki rozumienia naszej mowy tylko od razu będziesz mógł nawiązać telepatyczną rozmowę. Kiedy opracujesz do perfekcji swój umysł i tytuł wtedy wrócisz. Zobaczysz. Szybko zleci. Mam nadzieję. Szczerbatek miał rację. Te dwa miesiące zleciały w mgnieniu oka. Rozdział 4 Te dwa miesiące... Dedykt dla XAngel4X bez której by tego nie było. Astrid oglądała zachód słońca wraz z Heatherą (która przyjechała na wyspę w odwiedziny i stała się najlepszą przyjaciółką Astrid). Często rozmawiały. Astrid zwierzyła jej się w końcu z Tajemnicy Wioski. Powiedziała o Czkawce i o uczuciu jakie do niego żywi. Spacerowały po plaży w ten piękny dzień. W oddali zamajaczył im cień smoka. Astrid wzięła swój topór, a Het (skrót od Heathera) swój miecz. Ukryły się za skałą i obserwowały jak zbliża się tu czarny jak noc smok. -Nocna Furia.-szepnęła Astrid. -Widzę. Łapiemy? -Nie. On ma siodło... Czkawka? -Szczerbatek!!! Gdzie jest torba??? Nie chce mi się znowu grać z tobą w chowanego i tak wygrasz!!!- usłyszały krzyk. Smok ukrył się w krzakach. Na plaże wyszedł Czkawka w masce i stroju. ( One wiedziały po głosie że to Czkawka i to nie jest ten strój co ma w JWS 2. Tylko inny) -Szczerbatek mamy dużo do zrobienia!!!- smok poruszył się niespokojnie w krzakach. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę smoka. -Mam cię!!!- krzyknął i złapał smoka za siodło. Przeturlali się do najbliższej jaskini. Było tam ciemno więc dziewczyny nic nie widziały, w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki któremu wzrok poprawił się dwa razy bardziej niż wcześniej. Widział w ciemności ale nie tak dobrze jak Szczerbatek. Chłopak odkrył wiele przydatnych informacji i umiejętności które pokazały mu smoki. Telepatie opanował prawie że do perfekcji. Szczerbatek czujesz to??? Zapytał Czkawka i obdarował smoka lekką sójką w bok. Smok oddał mu - trochę mniej delikatną - i po chwili oboje leżeli na ziemi trzęsąc się ze śmiechu (smok na swój sposób). Tak czuję... Twoją porażkę!!! I uciekł na zewnątrz. Chłopak gonił go potem po plaży aż w końcu go dorwał. -Ha!!! Wygrałem!!!- krzyknął z radością. -Czkawka?- usłyszał cichy szept zza jednej ze skał. Wiedziałem. Wikingowie. Idziemy. Nie. Czkawka zostań i udawaj że jej nie słyszałeś i tak wrócisz. Jesteś gotów. I tak też zrobił. *** -Wodzu!!!- krzyczała Het i Astrid przez pół wioski. -Tutaj jestem.- rzekł głosem wypranym ze wszelkich emocji. Bardzo rozpaczał. -Widziałyśmy.... Czkawkę!!!-rzekła Heathera. -Co? *** Czkawka siedział na plaży obok Szczerbatka i Senny. Senna była jednym z bardziej bliskich smoków Czkawki. Była młodą smoczycą z gatunku Drzewokos. Jej skrzydła były już bardzo ostre lecz nie była jeszcze tak duża. Mogła jednak unieść Czkawkę który lubił na niej latać. -Jak myślisz Sen (tak nazywał ją Czkawka) można latać bezpiecznie??? -No ba że tak. Pogoda jest idealna. Dawno nie latałam chciałbyś???- spytała z nadzieją w... warczeniu. -Spoko. Szczerbatek weź się gdzieś ukryj boję się że wikingowie się zjawią i coś ci zrobią. -Dobrze ale się pospieszcie będzie dużo czasu na latanie Czkawka, a musimy jeszcze się spotkać z Win, Ter, Lej i Cer (z gatunku Sidlarz smoczyce w pełni dorosłe). -Dobra Szczerbek daj se siana ty latasz na nim codziennie też bym chciała od czasu do czasu!!! -Senna lepiej odwołaj swoje słowa bo inaczej pożałujesz że przyszłaś na świat ty...- tutaj Czkawka zatkał uszy i nie słuchał ich kłótni bo zaczęli się wyzywać słowami nawet jak na wikingów aż za bardzo... wulgarnych. Trwało to tak długo że Czkawka przerwał im tą kłótnię głośnym rykiem. -Przepraszam Czkawka.- rzekła Senna. -Sorry bracie. Ale nie wytrzymałem. -Szczerbek, wybuchłeś tak bo spędzasz ze mną aż za dużo czasu. -Wiem ale jesteś dla mnie jak brat i nigdy cię nie opuszczę. -Wiem. Teraz polatam chwilę z Sen i wracam. Obiecuję. -Tak!!!- krzyknęła Sen i ryknęła z radości w niebo. Czkawka wsiadł na jej grzbiet, podrapał po plecach, poprawił siodło i wystartował. Kątem oka ujrzał że Szczerbatek idzie do jaskini. Widział wszystko na niebie bo gdy latasz musisz widzieć wszystko i wszędzie. Widział jak ryby wyskakują z wody. Jedną (dokładnie dorsza) złapał zielono- niebieski Śmiernik Zębacz. Z lasu wyłonił się młody Tajfumerang, czerwono- biały (to młoda matka Płomienia). Tym samym widział jak robić beczki, skręty i inne figle w powietrzu żeby ominąć skały. Czkawka wracaj. Wikingowie się zjawili. Musisz się im pokazać. Sidlarz czeka gdzieś indziej. Zdaj raport z sytuacji. Wikingowie schowali się w krzakach i czekają sam wiesz na co (kto mądry się domyśli). '' ''Dzięki już lecimy. -Lecisz Sen!!!- krzyknął Czkawka. Senna zawróciła. Takie manewry wychodziły jej coraz lepiej. Zbliżała się do plaży coraz szybciej. Gdy byli przy brzegu wzbiła się do góry w niebo zwijając skrzydła. Wylądowała na ziemi wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu. Czkawka zsiadł z jej grzbietu i dał do jedzenia rybę. Zamruczała z rozkoszy bo dostała ulubioną rybę- śledzia. Poklepał ją po głowie i popatrzał w las. Już idą. Słychać je. Wiem słyszymy je już od dawna Szczerbek, co nie Sen? No. Z lasu wyłoniła się głowa Win potem Ter, Lej i Cer. Z jaskini wyszedł Szczerbatek i kierował się do lasu z którego miał potem wyjść razem z Koszmarem i Spout'em (to nie jest Zębacz). *** Stoik patrzył z nie dowierzeniem na swojego syna. Potrafił ujarzmiać smoki. Drzewokos patrzył na niego jakby Czkawka był jakimś królem, panem, władcą. Z lasu zaczął wychodzić Sidlarz. Stanął dopiero przed Czkawką i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Drzewokos patrzył na Sidlarza. Wyglądało to jak jakaś dyskusja. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło. Z lasu wyłonił się czarny cień. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł na światło bez właściciela Stoik zrozumiał. Nocna Furia. Na plaży pojawił się jeszcze Koszmar Ponocnik i Szeptozgon który wyskoczył z podziemi strasząc Czkawkę, Drzewokosa i Ponocnika. -Spout! Nie strasz!!!- krzyknął oburzony Czkawka. Smok spojrzał na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem i zamruczał. -Już dobrze. Nic się nie stało.- rzekł chłopak. Potem ponownie Czkawka i smoki gapiły się na siebie tworząc wzrokową dyskusję. -Dobrze Win zaraz odwiedzimy ze Szczerbatkiem i Senną Smoczą Wyspę tylko...- tu zawiesił głos i popatrzył w oczy jednej z głów Sidlarza. -Dobra dzięki za informację Cer. Ale my już to wiemy. Więc ja już lecę widzimy się niebawem.- po tych słowach wsiadł na Nocną Furię i odleciał. Spout, Ponocnik i Drzewokos polecieli za nim, a Sidlarz odleciał lasu. -Interesujące. Astrid, Heathera, Pyskacz, Śledzik, Sączysmark i ja popłyniemy na Smoczą Wyspę.- wymamrotał Stoik. -Ale oni odlecieli. Pewnie będą jakieś 30 minut z tond.- powiedział Smark. -Przecież wylądowali na tamtej wysepce nie widzisz?- spytał Stoik z lekką irytacją w głosie. -A... To spoko. -Ruszamy. *** -Śledzik widzisz Szeptozgona?-spytał Stoik. -Tak widzę wodzu. -To dobrze. Mów jeśli by np. skręcał lub znikał. -Dobrze. I nastała na pokładzie cisza przerywana tylko pomrukami smoków lub rykiem. *** Stoik i Astrid wyszli z łodzi. Stali przed wyspą jak z horroru. Wulkan zrobiony z jakiś szarych skał napawał lękiem nawet Pyskacza. -Wodzu... A naprawdę musimy unieruchomić Czkawkę? (Każdy niech teraz pomyśli jaki to może być plan ja dam tylko wskazówki) -Tak. Nocna Furia albo ucieknie, albo zostanie. Wież co robić w tej sytuacji. Prawda? -Wiem. Tylko nie jestem pewna powodzenia tej misji. -Ja też Astrid. Ja też.- odpowiedział Stoik i dalej szli w kompletnej ciszy. *** -Wodzu. To Czkawka.- rzekł Smark. -Widzę. Przygotujcie się. Idziemy Astrid, Pyskacz i Śledzik. -Tak jest. *** -Witam ojcze.-rzekł chłopak zanim oni postawili pierwszy krok.-Podejdźcie. Szczerbatek, Spout, Senna i Koszmar nic wam nie zrobią. Prawda?-spytał smoków, a te zgodnie pokiwały głowami. Szczerbatek wsadził sobie Czkawkę na grzbiet i wdał się w dyskusję z Koszmarem. Spout położył się i zapadł w sen, a Senna zaczęła ostrzyć haki na skrzydłach by lepiej ją podtrzymywały lecz sama stała na ogonie jak wąż (bo w końcu to potrafią) -Synu czemu odeszłeś? -Hm... Powodów jest wiele. Nie chciałem zabijać smoków, nie chciałem znosić więcej pytań, nie chciałem znosić więcej obelg, chciałem więcej wiedzieć na temat moich przyjaciół i więcej ich poznać...- tu Czkawka przerwał bo Nocna Furia zawarczała. -Tak, tak. Jesteś moim bratem, a nie przyjacielem. -Mogłeś powiedzieć.- rzekł Stoik. -A posłuchałbyś?- spytał Czkawka tonem tak lodowatym że wszystkim przebiegły ciarki po plecach. -No... Ja...- Stoik nie wiedział co powiedzieć. -Tak też myślałem. Więc po co przyszliście na Smoczą Wyspę. Smoki chyba nie dają się we znaki bo w końcu Czerwona Śmierć umarł więc... -Nie nie dają się we znaki. Przyszliśmy prosić byś wrócił na wyspę.- rzekła Astrid. Odezwała się pierwszy raz z taką prośbą że Czkawka nie mógł odmówić. -A zmienicie się?- spytał Czkawka drapiąc Senne po grzbiecie. -Tak. Bylebyś wrócił do nas. Do mnie.-wymamrotała bez głośnie lecz chłopak i tak odczytał jej słowa z ruchu warg. -No to załatwione jutro jestem w wiosce. Ale jak ktoś zaatakuje któregoś ze smoków to nie skończy się to miło dla Berk.- Po tych słowach odleciał, a za nim reszta smoków. Rozdział 5 Powrót do wioski i mała niespodzianka UWAGA!!!! Żeby nie było. Użyję tu nowego gatunku smoka. Miniejszym Black Bolta. Użytkownik który go stworzył pozwolił mi go użyć. Użytkownik to Szczerbek&Czkawka. Dedykuję jej ten rozdział, a także Karolci55555 za motywację. ''***** Cała wioska była zaskoczona wieściami które przekazał im Stoik. W czasie kiedy zbliżało się południe wszyscy chowali bronie i starali uspokoić nerwy. Było to trudne gdyż nie mogli zabić smoków które się tu pojawią. Nagle na niebie pojawiły się zarysy smoków zmierzających na Berk. Wszyscy modlili się by nikt nie zaatakował. *** -Czkawka długo jeszcze?- pytał jeden z Black Boltów. -Nie. To tutaj, widzisz Hipno?- odpowiedział Czkawka. -O... Ładnie tu. Ale po co mnie tu zabierasz? -Bo bardzo cię lubię. I lubię być w smoczym towarzystwie. Nie pamiętasz? -No tak.- odpowiedziały mu wszystkie smoki chórem, prócz Szczerbatka, Senny i Rozpruwacza. Rozpruwacz był z gatunku Butcher Flames (opisałam go na blogu). Potem lecieli w ciszy. *** Szczerbatek wylądował na ziemi. Obok niego po prawej stronie Rozpruwacz, a po lewej Senna. Hipno wylądował na jednym z dachów, Spout i Koszmar wylądowali na ziemi za Szczerbatkiem. Mały Zaduśny Zdech owinął się wokół szyi chłopaka jak szal. Najwidoczniej spał. -Witaj z powrotem synu.- rzekł Stoik zaraz po tym jak chłopak zsiadł z grzbietu Szczerbatka. -Witaj ojcze. Mam nadzieje że smoki mogą się tu czuć spokojnie bo są dla mnie jak rodzina.- odparł chłopak tonem nie znąszącym sprzeciwu. -Oczywiście. Żaden wiking nie ma przy sobie broni. -To dobrze.- Czkawka pstryknął palcami (ja nie potrafię) i zza klifu wyleciało mnóstwo smoków. Wyraz twarzy Stoika był wtedy bezcenny. Oczy wychodziły mu z orbit, usta rozwarły mu się tak mocno że wyglądały jak czarna dziura. Skóra przybrała blady odcień, a ręce trzęsły mu się jakby dostał drgawek. -Tato spokojnie to tylko smoki. Nic więcej. Jeśli nie zaatakujecie to one nie zaatakują. Logiczne.- powiedział i odszedł w stronę Twierdzy swobodnym krokiem. Za nim jak cienie podążyły Rozpruwacz, Szczerbatek i Senna. *** Chłopak otworzył drzwi Twierdzy. Wszedł do środka, a wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Za chłopcem wszedł Drzewokos, później Nocna Furia i smok nieznanego gatunku. -Witam.- rzekł krótko i usiadł przy pustym stole gdzie od jakiegoś czasu siadali uczniowie. Go to nie obchodziło. Tak się też nie fortunnie zdarzyło że usiadł na miejscu Smarka. Usiadł na krawędzi ławki. Obok przysiadł się Szczerbatek i domagając się pieszczoty. Czkawka podrapał go po głowie, a ten wydał zadowolony pomruk. Butcher Flames wdrapał się na słóp obok, przyczepił ogon do krawędzi i zaczął zwisać (była to jego ulubiona czynność). Senna położyła się za ławką, a głowę położyła na kolanach Czkawki i zapadła w lekką drzemkę. Zaduśny Zdech pochrapywał cichutko na jego szyi, a z jego nozdrzy buchały kłęby pary. Hipno który wkradł się tu potajemnie położył się u stóp chłopaka. Smoki praktycznie go kochały jakby był ich bratem. Dażyły go tez szacunkiem bo to on pomagał rozwiązać ich spory. A było to dość często. Czkawka na swój sposób stał się smokiem. Wtedy do jadalni wkroczyli uczniowie. Kiedy spostrzegli kto siedzi przy ich stole zamarli. Pierwsza otrząsneła się Astrid, a później Heathera. Astrid usiadła obok Czkawki, a Het obok dziewczyny. Śledzik usiadł na przeciwko chłopaka, bliźniaki obok i zaczeli się kłócić czyja miska jest bardziej pusta. -Moim zdaniem to Szpadki jest bardziej pusta- rzekł beznamiętnie Czkawka potwierdzając tylko to co każdy prócz Mieczyka wiedział. Bliźniak zaczął pochłaniać zupę w niezwykłym tepie. W końcu zakrztusił się. Szpadka z całej siły walnęła Mieczyka w plecy. Ten zwrócił wszystko do talerza, o dziwo tak jak było na początku. -Hej Czkawka. Chyba zająłeś mi miejsce. (Ci co lubią Sączysmarka to lepiej niech nie czytają tego fragmentu)-rzekł Sączysmark. -I ?????- spytał Czkawka nadal drapiąc Szczerbatka przy uszach. Smok wywalił język na wierzch i zamknął oczy. -Hm... Przyjemnie- rzekł Szczerbatek bardzo zadowolony. Czkawka mimo woli pozwolił sobie na półuśmiech. -No i złaś mi z tąd bo jak nie to cię zrzuce glucie!!!- ryknął Smark, a wszyscy przyglądali się zaciekawieni co z tego wyniknie. Nawet obstawiali zakłady. Większość była za Smarkiem. Popełnili błąd tak samo jak Smark. -Powtórz to, a zanim się obejżysz będziesz leciał przez pół wioski w powietrzu.- wycedził Czkawka przez zęby. -Czkawka opanuj się!- krzyknęła Senna która przysłuchiwała się tej kłótni. Oczywiście przypominało ryk. -Nie! Za dużo czasu z wami spędziłem. Już za bardzo daje się ponosić emocją Senna!-krzyknął chłopak tonem pełnym jadu. Oczywiście po smoczemu więc wszyscy zamilkli. Prócz Smarka. -Glut!!!!!- ryknął Smark. Czkawka wstał, chwycił chłopaka za kamizelkę. -Jesteś świrem ty i te twoje smoczusie!!!- ryknął. W Czkawce coś drgnęło. Gdzieś w sercu. Darzył smoki miłością i przyjaźnią, a ten wieśniak obrażał honor i godność jegi i smoków. Zapłaci za to. Po tych słowach Czkawka pociągnął Smarka po ziemi i rzucił przez otwarte drzwi twierdzy prosto w dal. Wylądował na stogu siana. Ale za to bardzo boleśnie ukuł się w widły. Czkawka parsknął ze śmiechu tak samo jak wszystkie smoki w wiosce. -I ty siebie nazywasz wojownikiem!!! Prędzej jaki zaczną latać!!!- krzyknął i powrócił na swoje miejsce tak jakby nic się nie stało. Zaduśny Zdech ziewnął i na nowo owinął się wokół jego szyi. Zapadł w sen. I dobrze. Miał za sobą ciężkie życie. I na nowo Czkawka zaczął drapać Szczerbatka po głowie. *** Czkawka już nie mógł wytrzymać. Cały czas ktoś chciał własnego smoka, albo dowiedzieć się jakie miał przygody. No było ich dość sporo. Teraz szedł do Akademii bo chciał popatrzeć co robią uczniowie. To co zobaczył po przyjściu na Arenę wytrąciło go z równowagi. Jakiś czas wcześniej na Arenie... Dedykt dla XAngel4X za to że odgadła znaczenie imion Sidlarza. -Sączysmark ciebie... powaliło!!!- krzyczała Astrid do Smarka który by zemścić się na Czkawce chciał wytresować sobie Koszmara Ponocnika. -Zaraz zobaczymy kto jest lepszy!!!! Ja tu jestem szefem smoczusiu i masz mnie słuchac czy tego chcesz czy nie!!!- ryknął Smark tak głośno że nieświadomie (lecz przez niego) naruszył delikatne bębenki w uszach Ponocnika. Smok zapalił się i ogonem uderzył chłopca. Ten uciekł ale Hakokieł (tak to jest Hakokieł) wziął go za ubranie, rzucił w górę i złapał w szpony przygniatając do ziemi. *** Czkawka biegł ile sił miał w nogach by ocalić (Smark mi się przyda) Saczysmarka. -Smark jesteś idiotą!!!- krzyknął na całe gardło chłopak. Wychamował przed smokiem i przemówił łagodnym tonem. -Hakokieł wszystko dobrze (oczywiście wszystkiemu przyglądłą się nie mały tłum czyt. cała wioska).- smok spojrzał na niego. Chłopak położył rękę na pysku Ponocnika. -No chodź Hakokieł. Wszystko w porządku. Nic się nie stało. Serio nie jestem na ciebie zły.- mówił Czkawka cały czas odciągając smoka na drugi koniec Areny. -Ok. Uspokuj się przestań płonąć. Hakokieł spokój. Spokój mówie!!!- krzyknął gdy delikatność nie zadziałała. Smok uspokoił sie i zaczął... no łasić jak kot ( Czkawka miał rękawice więc go nie sparzył). -No spoko Hakokieł. Nie jestem zły.- powiedział i zagwizdał. Po chwili obok niego pojawił sie Szczerbatek, Hipno, Senna, Rozpruwacz i mały Zaduśny Zdech. Była to smoczyca i miała na imię Lonely co znaczy Samotna. Lonely owinęła się wokół szyi chłopca. -Wow, Czkawka to było niesamowite.- powiedział Pyskacz. -Wiem wszyscy to mówią ale teraz przepraszam, magnum opus est, aliquid dracones. (To po łacinie) -Po normalnemu poproszę nie jestem smokiem.- powiedział Mieczyk. -Muszę coś załatwić ze smokami. Matko łaciny nie znają. -powiedział Czkawka. -A ty niby znasz. -No bo znam, nauczyła mnie tego Senna. Co nie?- spytał smoczycy. -Sed filius meus.- rzekła smoczyca. ( Łac. Oczywiście mój mały.) -No więc sequi non placet.- powiedział i odszedł. Rozdział 6 Pół-smok Snu Nocy Cz. 1 -Czy tylko ja zwróciłam uwagę na to że Czkawka powiedział że go smok nauczył mówić po łacinie?- spytała Astrid kiedy Pyskacz opowiadał Stoikowi o tym co jego syn potrafi. -Naprawdę? Hm... Coś ukrywa. I dowiemy się co.- powiedział Pyskacz. -Zgadzam się.- rzekł Stoik. *** Czkawka szedł przez las nie wiedząc że śledzą go Pyskacz, Stoik, Sączysmark, Astrid, Śledzik i bliźniaki. -Szczerbatek ile jeszcze do pełnej nocy?- spytał Czkawka. -Jakieś pół godziny.- odpowiedział Szczerbek. -Dzięki mordko. -No ale mama nie pojawi się. Nie jesteście dziećmi.- powiedziała Lonely. -Ja jestem- powiedziała Senna. -I ja- rzekł Szczerbek i Rozpruwacz. -Nie ma trzeciego syna. -Ja nim jestem. Luna się pojawi.- rzekł Czkawka, a smoki po prostu zamurowało. -Ja nie... Ja...- zaczęła Senna. -Tak wiem. Jak ja mogłem stać się synem smoczej Matki Nocy? Odpowiedź. Bo się przejęła mną i moim życiem. Wszyscy którzy to słyszeli po prostu zbladli i... no cóż kilku zemdlało. Czkawka musiał ocucić Lonely, Senne, Hipno i Rozpruwacza. *** - Ile jeszcze? Chcę ją znowu zobaczyć. I usłyszeć jej ciepły głos.- powiedział Czkawka. -Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... Przed nimi pojawiła sie smoczyca Luna. Smoki padły przed nią, a Czkawka przytulił ją. Ona też go przytuliła i powiedziała to co bardzo chciał usłyszeć. -Tęskniłam za tobą mój najdroższy synu.- oczywiście po ludzku nie po smoczemu. -Ja też mamo. -Chciałabym was gdzieś zabrać. Was i tych wikingów którzy nas podsłuchują.- powiedziała ale nim kto kolwiek zdążył zareagować Luna dotknęła czołem, czoło Czkawki i wszyscy zniknęli. Tak po prostu *** Czkawka otworzył oczy. Wszyscy znajdowali się w lesie. Chłopak nigdy nie był w takim miejscu. Po jakimś czasie wikingowie i smoki otworzyli oczy. Na ich twarzach malował się szok. Czkawka spostrzegł że Luna patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem. -Coś się stało?- spytał smoczycy i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. -Pierwsza otworzyłam oczy!!!- krzyknęła Szpadka do Mieczyka. Bliźniaki zaczęli się kłócić kto pierwszy otworzył oczy. Potem o to kto pierwszy zauważył dziuple w drzewie, a później o to... kto puścił bardziej śmerdzącego bąka. Wszyscy wybuchli śmechem. Jedynymi osobami które się nie śmiały była Luna, Astrid, Czkawka i Szczerbatek. -Coś wam się dzieje?- spytała Luna. -Tak!!! Zróbcie mi nagrobek!!! Padnę trupem na miejscu. -powiedział Stoik, a właściwie wyśmiał. -Luna czemu tu jesteśmy?- spytał Czkawka starając się zachowac powage ale w głębi ducha tekst jego ojca rozbawił go do łez. Ale nie okazał tego. Po zadanym pytaniu wszyscy umilkli. -Bo zbliża się bitwa.- rzekła smoczyca i mrugnęła do niego. -Ale jaka? Z kim? Czemu? Dlaczego?- pytali uczniowie. -Bitwa będzie ogromna. Wojna odbędzie się z Berserkami i Łupieżcami. Wszystko z powodu sojuszu ze smokami bo oni ich nie nawidzą. -Dobrze jaki plan?- spytał Czkawka. -Każdy wiking potrzebuje smoka. Ty im pomożesz. Rozniosła się o tobie wieść więc twoje rodzeństwo będzio zawsze przy tobie. Hipno ty też. Muszą cię chronić. Ja nie pomogę muszę odejść i zająć się sprawami reszty świata.- to mówiąc dotknęła czołem, czoło Czkawki i z powrotem znaleźli się tam gdzie byli wcześniej. Tylko Luny już nie było. *** -To jak Czkawka. Wytresujesz nam smoki???- spytał Saczysmark. -To nie jest oswajanie, tresowanie czy co tam jeszcze może być. To jest przyjaźń ze smokiem tworzenie więzi i ucieśnianie jej. -Bla, bla, bla. One i tak cie słuchają.- powiedział Smark. -Właśnie. Więc lepiej mnie nie wkurzaj bo każdy ma swoją mroczną stronę. Nawet ja.- powiedział Czkawka i odszedł. *** -Dobrze. Więc zaczynamy.- rzekł Czkawka do przybyłych wikingów. Byli nimi Stoik, Pyskacz, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Plegma. -A jakie smoki dostaniemy?- spytał Śledzik. -Takie jakie do was pasują. -Czyli? -Sączysmark Hakokła, Astrid Wichurę, Śledzik Sztukamięs, Bliźniaki Jota i Wyma, Plegma Spout'a, Pyskacz Gnatochrupa Kościokrada, a Stoik Tornado.- po tych słowach wszystkie smoki przyleciały i ustawiły się w szeregu. -Kto pierwszy?- spytał Czkawka z entuzjazmem. -Ja.- powiedziała Astrid. -Dobrze. Więc Wichura zostań, reszta pod ścianę proszę.- po słowach chłopca smoki wykonały jego prośbę. -Co mam robić?- spytała Astrid. -Podejdź do niej i pokaż że nie jesteś zagrożeniem. -Aha... Dobrze. Spokojnie Wichurko. Dobra smoczyca.- mówiła spokojnie krok po kroku zbliżając się do smoka. Smoczyca syknęła ale kiedy zrozumiała że dziewczyna nie stanowi zagrożenia i że chce się zaprzyjaźnić podeszła do niej i pozwoliła położyć rękę na pysku. -Brawo Astrid. Całkiem nieźle. -Nieźle? Udało jej się przeżyć i tylko nieźle?-spytał Śledzik. -Tak. Całkiem nieźle. Później każdy tresował smoka. Sączysmarkowi zajęło to najwięcej czasu. -Smark postaraj się! To nie jest takie trudne! -krzyczał Czkawka z trudem powstrzymując śmiech kiedy Hakokieł wziął Smarka do pyska. To były nie zapomniane chwilę. Aż do następnego burzowego wieczora.... Rozdział 7 Pół-smok Snu Nocy Cz. 2 Z dedykacją dla Samukai'a za jego super bloga. To będzie krótki rozdział. Na Berk szalała największa burza jaka mogła by być kiedykolwiek. No a burz to na tej wyspie mało nie było. Smoki razem z Czkawką pochowały się w jaskiniach, a wikingowie w Twierdzy. Pioruny zaczęły uderzać w to samo miejsce po jakiś dziesięciu minutach. W jaskini było bardzo wilgotno. Na szczęście nie było zimno bo smoki rozpaliły ognisko, a Szczerbatek okrył Czkawkę skrzydłem. Lonely owinęła się wokół jego szyi i zaczęła nucić piękną melodie. *** W Twierdzy niestety nie było tak dobrze. Smoki zostały przy swoich panach i starały się ich ogrzać. 'No ale co z resztą wikingów?' To pytanie zadawał sobie Stoik. Tornado okrył go skrzydłem więc było mu ciepło. Hakokieł zapalił kilka ognisk (wikingowie zrobili więcej niż jedno) i ogrzewał piętnastu wikingów swym ciałem. W tym Smarka który leżał pod skrzydłem smoka i szczękał zębami. 'Ciekawe co u Czkawki?' Pomyślał wódz ale powrócił do swoich zajęć. *** Czkawka już powoli zasypiał. Prawie wszystkie smoki już zasnęły, a i jemu sen znużył powieki. Powoli odpływał do świata snów. -Czkawka?!- usłyszał krzyk tak znajomy że aż dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Był w lesie. Była noc i tylko lekkie światło księżyca w pełni oświetlało małą polankę przed którą stał chłopak. Właśnie z tamtąd dobiegał krzyk. -Kto tam?!- odkrzyknął i po chwili usłyszał lekki śmiech. -Nie poznajesz matki?! Jam jest Luna królowa księżyca!!!- usłyszał i po chwili coś pociągnęło go w stronę polanki. -Luna? Czemu nawiedzasz mnie w snach?!- krzyknął zdziwiony Czkawka. -To tak masz zamiar się ze mną przywitać?- spytała smoczyca. -No... Oj... Cześć mamo.- powiedział chłopak i przytulił smoczycę. Ona też go przytuliła. -Musisz się czegoś dowiedzieć Czkawka. Nie mogę tego ukrywać przed tobą bo kiedyś może ci to uratować życie. -Ale o co chodzi?- spytał Czkawka po chwili milczenia. Smoczyca zawahała się. W końcu to co chciała mu powiedzieć może go zszokować. -Masz pewien dar. Dar bardzo wyjątkowy. -Ale jaki to dar?- drążył Czkawka. -Cóż... Masz dar... Zamieniania się w trzy różne smoki.- nie myliła się. Na twarzy chłopca odmalował się szok. -Ale... Ale... Jak?- spytał. -Nie wiem. Ale wiem że możesz zamienić się w Nocną Furię, Butcher Flames'a i Zmiennoskrzydłego. -Aha... Dobrze. Dziękuje że mi powiedziałaś ale kiedy mogę to robić? -Jeśli chcesz się zamienić w smoka poprostu o tym pomyśl. Więc żegnaj. -Żegnaj Luna.- powiedział Czkawka, przytulił smoczycę i spojrzał jej w oczy wyrażając pożegnanie. Po chcwili obudził się zdyszany. Ale nie był już w lesie. Był w jaskini obok Szczerbatka który lekko pochrapywał. Rozdział 8 Zmiana i porwanie. Nie dobrze... -Czkawka? Jesteś pewien że wiesz co robisz?- spytał Szczerbatek kiedy chłopak wytłumaczył mu co potrafi. Chce sie zrzucić ze skały tylko po to żeby... Coś sprawdzić. -Tak jestem pewien. A jak coś to Senna mnie złapie. Co nie? -Tak. Złapie z zamkniętymi oczami. -Przekonamy się- mruknął Rozpruwacz sam do siebie. -Ok. No to na trzy.- powiedział Czkawka. -Raz- powiedziała Senna. -Dwa- powiedział Rozpruwacz. -Trzy!- krzyknął Hipno. Szczerbatek ryknął ale Czkawka już runął w przepaść. Na nieszczęście ujżeli to Jeźdźcy. *** Czkawka spadał. Było to całkiem przyjemne. Pomyślał że chciałby być Nocną Furią i poczuł zmiane. Dodatkowe mięśnie skrzydeł, cztery czarne łapy i lepsze zmysły. Nagle poczuł że zderza się z czymś twardym i spada. Zaczął machać skrzydłami. Otworzył oczy i ujżał wszystko z lotu ptaka. Widział wszystko. Także to że dobił do niego Śmiertnik Zębacz którego jeźdźcem była Astrid. Oczywiście Wichura spadła na jakąś wysepkę. Astrid leciała do wody z ogromną prędkością. Czkawka zaryczał i zanurkował w stronę spadającej dziewczyny. Złapał ją w szpony i wyruwnał tor lotu równolegle do poziomu wody. -Aaaaaa!!!!- krzyczała Astrid.- Pomocy!!!! Aaaaa!!!! Czkawka zamruczał i odstawił Astrid na wyspę. -Yyy... Dzięki.- powiedziała lekko zmieszana Astrid. Czkawka przytaknął głową i odleciał. Skierował się z powrotem na wyspę. Niestety zbyt podniecony tym że może latać sam, nie zauważył okrętów Łupieżców i Berserków. *** -Czkawka latasz superowo!!!- krzyczał Rozpruwacz co w rzeczywistości brzmiało jak jakiś piskliwy skrzek, duszonego koguta. -A!!! Rozpy!!!! (tak go nazwała Senna) Ryczysz jak jakiś kogut!!!- krzyczała smoczyca. -No ale ten lot był piękny.- powiedział i później rozpoczęła się dyskusja i każdy wtrącał swoje trzy grosze. -Szczerbek. Coś taki markotny?- spytał Czkawka swojego brata. -Hm... No bo wiesz. Ty latasz tak pięknie i wogule wszyscy cię chwalą. Ale ja to co? Ja też latam całkiem dobrze i co? Nikt nie mówi: "Szczerbatek ale ty super latasz!".- powiedział Szczerbek i odszedł zmieszany. Czkawka zastanowił się przez chwilę i wpadł na genialny pomysł. *** -Szczerbatek jesteś super! Ty latasz tak super! Twoje szybowanie i nurkowanie jest perfekcyjne!- wszystkie smoki mówiły przez cały ranek do mordki. -Czkawka jak to zrobiłeś?- spytał Szczerbek. -A powiedziałem po prostu coś i pokazałem i no wiesz. Docenili twoje latanie. -Dzięki. Zawsze chciałem miec brata takiego jak ty.- rzekł smok i polizał chłopca po ramieniu. W tym samym czasie... Atak na Berk zaczął się po tym jak Czkawka wylądował. Cała wyspa płonęła, a odgłosy uderzania metalem o metal przyprawiał o gęsią skórę. Kiedy chłopak usłyszał pierwszy krzyk bólu i dobrze mu znany głos pewnej dziewczyny po prostu się zmienił. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem który mógł trochę szybować zaatakował. Wszystkie smoki pomogły. Lecz wtedy zdarzyło się coś okropnego. -Tato!!!!- krzyczał Czkawka który już zmieniony (nikt nie widział) biegł w stronę Stoika. Topór wbił mu się w ramię tak głęboko że krew trysnęła wokół. Chłopak uklęknoł obok i obiął ojca ramieniem. Dagur i Alvin śmiali się do łez kiedy zobaczyli te żenujacą (oczywiście dla nich) scenę. -Szukamy Pogromcy. Oddajcie go a odejdziemy.- rzekł Dagur ochrypłym głosem. -SZCZERBEK, SEN, ROZPY, HIP, LON!!!- krzyknął Czkawka na całe gardło i po chwili u jego boku pojawił się Drzewokos, Zaduśny Zdech, Black Bolt, Butcher Flames i Nocna Furia. Łupieżcę aż zatkało, a Berserk tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem gdyż wreszcie znalazł tego słynnego Pogromcę. -Ha! Mamy cię Pogromco! Pójdziesz z nami!- rzekł Alvin. 'Czkawka? Co robić?' Spytała Senna. 'Sen odwieź ojca do Gothi. Hipno i Rozpy ci pomogą. Lonely leć z Szczerbkiem po Pyskacza i zaprowadzicie go do Gothi. Wykonać teraz!' 'Bracie nie zostawie cię.' 'Szczerbatek wrócę. Obiecuję.' Smoki wykonały zadania. Mordka zawachał się ale odleciał cały czas utrzymując z nim więź umysłu. -Hm... Smoki cię opuściły Pogromco...- zaczął Dagur ale nie dane mu było skończyć. -Po pierwsze nie nazywaj mnie Pogromcą. Jestem Czkawka. Syn wodza. Po drugie skończ paplać sam odesłałem smoki by ocaliły ojca. -Jakie to wzruszające.- powiedział Dagur i dwóch jego wojowników od tyłu zaskoczyło Czkawkę. Potem była już tylko ciemność. *** Chłopak powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Słyszał lekki szum fal, poczuł krępujące go więzy, poczuł też słony zapach morskiej wody. Otworzył oczy. Znajdował się na statku Łupieżców. Alvin wydawał jakieś polecenia. Czkawka spróbował przeciąć więzy paznokciami (gdyż były bardzo ostre) lecz pożałował tego gdyż przeciął się w ramię. -Alvin wypuść mnie!- krzyknął chłopak w stronę Alvina. -Ani mi się śni... A teraz na Wyspę Wyrzutków!!!! (wolę to tłumaczenie) *** Kiedy Czkawka dotarł na wyspę zdziwiła go taka ilość dzikich smoków. Były wszędzie. Chłopak został zaprowadzony do jakiś metalowych drzwi osadzonych w skale. Otwarły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. -Podziwiaj nasze tunele. -Hm...- chłopak patrzył się na skałę.- Tą jaskinie wykopał Szeptozgon... cztero metrowy w wieku... hm... dwóch lat. -Skąd wiesz?- spytał Bestial. -Bo to widać. Matko ale spostrzegawczy... -Ja tam widzę tylko korzeń. -No właśnie! Dobrze to co mi pokażesz? -Hm... Idziemy.- zakomenderował Alvin. Szli jeszcze kilka metrów gdy pojawiła sie pierwsza klatka. Był w niej (będę kraść z serialu) Wrzeniec. -Witam.- rzekł chłopak. -Witaj Jeźdźcu. Cóż cię sprowadza?- spytał smok. -A po prostu mnie porwali. Alvin ogranicz mu wodę bo... -lecz nim zdąrzył dokończyć Wrzeniec zionął wodą w stronę kilku strażników. -Idziemy.- rzekł Alvin. Doszli do klatki... Szeptozgona. Był nim Spout!!!! -Spout?! Co ty tu robisz?- spytał chłopak. -A... Porwali mnie ale są jaja z tymi strażnikami cały czas idę pod ziemie i wyskakuję. -Hahaha. To jest śmieszne. -Wiem. To pa!- krzyknął za nim smok. -Pa!!! *** -To twoja cela.- powiedział Alvin. -Ale gościnność- rzekł Czkawka tonem tak lodowatym że aż smoki przeszedł dreszcz, a już nie mówić o wyrzutkach. Chłopak wszedł do celi. Był bez kajdanek (i dobrze). Usiadł na małej skale i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Przeciez musi wykazac się tym czego uczyła go Luna. Nie chciał jej zawieść. *** -Gada ze smokami.- powiedział Alvin do Dagura. -Hm... To nam ułatwia sprawę Alvinie. Bardzo ułatwia. Rozdział 9 O Mater Luna.... Czkawka siedział w celi i cały czas mówił to samo. Starą łacińską modlitwę do Mamy przez którą wkurzał Alvina, Dagura, Łupieżców i Berserków. -O Mater Luna, Regina noctis, andievo me nunc.- powiedział Czkawka. Po chwili powtórzył to. Alvin nie wytrzymał. -Czkawka!! Zamilcz!!!! -Nie mam ochoty!!!- odkrzyknął i... zaczął od nowa. I tak minął mu kolejny dzień. Oby Luna mu pomogła. *** -Twój pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy!!!- krzyknął Alvin o świcie. O dziwo chłopak nie spał tylko... mamrotał nie zrozumiale pod nosem i patrzył pół przytomnie w przestrzeń. -Mhm... - wymamrotał tylko i wstał. -Halo??? Panie Czkawka. -Witam...- wymamrotał nie zrozumiale i zaczął cicho klnąć po łacinie. Łupieżca i chłopak weszli na Arenę. Dagur stał na górze i zerkał na półprzytomnego chłopca. -Powodzenia.- rzekł Alvin na odchodnym i dołączył do Dagura. -Koszamar Ponocnik!!- ryknął Łupieżca. Na Arenę wyskoczył smok. Zapłonął i ruszył na chłopaka. Czkawka jakby ocknął się i zrobił unik. Smok ruszył z powrotem na chłopca. Ten tylko patrzył na niego spokojnie przekazujac słowa uspokojenia w myślach. Smok stanął przed nim i zapatrzył się w te hipnotyzujące oczy chłopca. -Tak. Spokojnie.- powiedział chłopak i delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do pyska smoka. Ten od razu uspokoił się i polizał chłopca po twarzy. -Hm... Interesujące.- wymamrotał Dagur. -To może niespodzianka dla naszego Pogromcy? -Ta... Wandersmok!!!!- ryknął Dagur. Wandersmok wyskoczył i ruszył w stronę chłopca. Przystanął przy nim. Spojrzał w czy Czkawki, schylił się i obwąchał go. Ryknął i polizał chłopaka po twarzy. Ten zaczął go drapać za kolcami, a smok upadł. -No to może nabytek z Berk? -TAK!!!! NOCNA FURIA!!!!!!!- ryknął Alvin. Na Arenę wyskoczył nie kto inny jak.... Szczerbatek!!! -Szczerbatek!!!- krzyknął, a smok skoczył na niego i zaczął lizać po twarzy. -Stop! Przestań!- krzyczał chłopak. Nocna Furia posłuchała go i odsunęła się kawałek. Chłopak wstał i zdarzyło się coś co zaskoczyło nawet nie wzruszone oblicze Dagura. Czkawka i (chyba) wszystkie smoki zniknęły. Tak po prostu. *** Na małej polance z nikąd pojawiły się smoki. Czkawka był w szoku. Szczerbatek i Ele (Wandersmok) zmaterializowali się tuż obok. -Czkawka!!- krzyczała Luna. -Luna? Co ty tu robisz? -Pomogłam ci. Właśnie dowiedziałam się że jesteś Nim. -Jakim Nim?- spytał niepewnie Czkawka zastanawiając się czy Luna jest zdrowa. -Nim. Wybranym Siódmego Księżyca. -Czyli?- drążył uparcie Czkawka. -Czyli to że jesteś ostatnim Pół-smokiem jaki powstanie. Możesz mieć partnerkę. Razem z Nią będziesz żyć dłużej niż przeciętny wiking lub smok. -Kim jest Ona? -Czkawka ja cię obserwowałam. Wodzę jak na nią patrzysz i jak ona odwzajemnia to spojrzenie. I ten ton. Czy mam wspomnieć że ma blond włosy, a jej imię zaczyna się na Ast... -Dobra już dobra... Ale jak mam jej to powiedzieć? -Normalnie. Zapytaj czy chciałaby się gdzies przejść. Potem jej powiedz. -Mhm... coś jeszcze. -Przy najbliższej pełni dostaniesz pewną moc... -Czyli? -Będziesz mógł zamieniać sie tylko w Nocną Furię tak jak Astrid ale będziesz władał Prądem. -Mhm... -Ogniem i wodą też ale tylko tyle. -Dobrze. -A ty Ele.... Wracasz do rodziny. -Naprawdę? -Tak.- po tych słowach Wandersmok zniknął. -Idź i weź smoki. -Ale... -Czkawka. Zbliża się wojna. Ten kto się poddaje juz przegrał. -Wiem. Szczerbatek? Podrzucisz mnie? -Pewnie bracie.- Czkawka wskoczył na jego grzbiet i razem z innymi smokami poleciał w stronę Berk. *** -Stoik wszystko będzie dobrze. -Mam nadzieję... -Wodzu!!!- usłyszeli krzyk Astrid. -Tak? -Smoki. Chyba setka lęcą na wyspe. -Złe zamiary. -Nie wiadomo. Przygotuj broń. To mogą być wrogowie. -Stoik. -Czego? -Jesteś pewien. -Czego? -By ruszyć do ataku? Pomyśl... Co powiedziałby Czkawka. -Hm... Dobrze. Nie zaatakujemy. *** Smoki spokojnie wylądowały po całym Berk. Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem wylądowali obok Stoika. -Witaj Ojcze (WTF ????!!!! Ale to sztuczne) -Witaj synu. (Matko mega Sztuczne) -Bedzie wojna. Trzeba przygotować smoki i wikingów. -Do czego? -Do największej bitwy z Berserkami i Łupieżcami. -....... -Idę na Arenę. Tam będą lekcje.- rzekł Czkawka i odleciał. -I to jest mój syn.- wymamrotał dumny Stoik. *** -Okej. To na tyle jutro o tej samej porze.- powiedział Czkawka po skończonej lekcji. Astrid zjawiła się. -Astrid?- Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid tym samym wzrokiem co zawsze. -Tak Czkawka?-spytała Astrid odwzajemniając spojrzenie. -Przejdziemy się? -Yyy... Eeee.... O-o-okej.- wymamrotała zaskoczona dziewczyna. ( Tu się zrobi tęcza i te takie). -No to chodź.- powiedział Czkawka i razem z Astrid poszli do lasu. Reszta gapiła się na te scene z rozdziawionymi gębami. *** -No to co chciałeś?- spytała dziewczyna. -Chcę ci coś wyznać Astrid. -Tak?- spytała lekko zaniepokojona Astrid. Czkawka zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niej plecami. -Widzisz Astrid... Ja.. Ja... Ja.... Kocham cię- wyszeptał. Astrid zakoczona wpatrywała się w niego. -Na.. Naprawdę? -Tak.- odrzekł i odwrócił sie w jej stronę. -Czkawka... Ja... Ja tez cię kocham!!!!- krzyknęła i przytuliła go. On tez ją przytulił. Astrid spojrzała na niego i pocałowała go. On oddał jej pocałunek i trwali w nim nadal. po kilku minutach oderali się od siebie. -Choć My'lady. Pokaże ci coś.- rzekł chłopaki złapał ją za rękę. ona odwzajemniła uścisk i pobiegła z nim. *** -Czkawka!!! Tu jest pięknie!!!- krzyknęła Astrid. Byli na małej polance ozdobionej wieloma kwiatami. -Czyli podoba ci się?- spytał niepewnie. -Tak!!! Czy to nasza pierwsza randka? -Hm... Tak. I mam dla ciebie prezent.- to powiedziawszy wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i wręczył go Astrid. -Hm... Co to? -Otwórz to zobaczysz.- Astrid otworzyła pudełeczko. Na miękkiej poduszce leżał mały wisiorek z prawdziwym smoczym krzyształem. -Prawdziwy? -Tak. Ja ma drugi. Teraz zawsze będziemy razem.- Chciał dodać cos jeszcze ale przerwał mu namiętny pocałunek złożony na jego miękkich wargach. Czkawka oddał pocałunek i stawał się on coraz bardziej zachłanny. Po pewnym czasie przewrócili się. Byli cali w kwiatach, trawie i liściach. Oderwali się od siebie i zaczęli sie śmiać. Czkawka chcąc wykorzystać nieuwage dziewczyny rzucił się na nią i przeturlali się przez połowe polany. Astrid zaśmiała się i wpięła w jego wargi. Nagle usłyszeli ryk. Niechętnie przerwali pocałunek i wstali. Spostrzegli że jest juz noc. Szybko wrócili do domów. *** -Czkawka!!!- krzyczała Astrid przez pół wioski kiedy zobaczyła swojego chłopaka. -Astrid!!!- odkrzyknął i pognali ku sobie. Zatrzymali się przed soba. Bliźniaki uważnie ich śledzili kiedy szeptali między soba do ucha. Pobiegli na tyły wioski. Astrid przytuliła Czkawkę. On obiął ją w tali i poałował. Bliźniakom opadły szczęki. Rozdział 10 Święto Róży i Miłości... -Czkawka? -Tak? -Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też- odpowiedział i pocałował ją. Trwali w pocałunku jeszcze przez chwilę. W koncu oderwali się od siebie. -Astrid? -Tak? -Choć. Idziemy na randkę. Mam dość tego gwaru. -Ja też. Chodź!- krzyknęła i objęła go. -A gdzie? -Zobaczysz- odrzekła tajemniczo i pognała do lasu. On pobiegł za nią. *** -Hm... Ciekawie tu.- rzekł Czkawka. Byli w jaskini szeptozgona. Stalaktydy i stalagmity tworzyły piękne kolumny. -Wiem. Choć. Tu jest taki mały tynel ledwo widczny.- weszli do małego tunelu. Było tam ciepło i ciemno. -Czkawka? Chwila.- powiedziała i rękami odnalazła jego usta i pocałowała go. Chłopak oddał pocałunek. Całowali się jeszcze jakiś czas. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie. Wyszli i na smokach polacieli z powrotem na Berk. *** Dzień Róży i Miłości zaczął się dokładnie o świcie. Czkawka od rana bawił się ze smokami. Był jak smok więc nie sprawiało mu to problemu. -Czkawka!!!- usłyszał krzyk. -Tak?- spytał. Osoba która krzyczała to Astrid. -Dzisiaj spędzimy ten dzień razem. -Ok. Musze ci też coś wyjawić. O północy. -Dzisiaj pełnia więc będzie pięknie. -Wiem. - odpowiedział i wskoczyli na smoki. Zaczęli się ścigać. Minęli jeźdźców i Stoika którzy zaskoczeni wpatrywali się za nimi. Nagle Czkawka zeskoczył. Szczerbatek złapał go w samą porę. Potem skoczyła Astrid. Lecz jej nie złapała Wichura. Złapał ją Czkawka który skoczył za nią. Szczerbatek złapał ich razem. Wtuleni w siebie szybko odlecieli. Wichura odleciała do domu Astrid. *** -Czkawka. Dokąd lecimy? -Na ta małą polankę. -To wspaniale. *** -To co robimy przez cały dzień?- spytał się chłopak. -Mam pewien pomysł- rzekła i przyciągnęła go do siebie. On pocałował ją. Pocałunek stał się zachłanny. Przewrócili się i znowu byli w liściach. *** -Za dwie minuty pełnia. -To co chcesz powiedzieć? -Jesteś moją partnerką. Razem możemy rozmawiać ze smokami i zamieniać się w Nocne Furie. -To wspaniale! -Trzy... -Dwa... -Jeden...- Astrid przyciągneła Czkawkę i pocałowała go. Teraz stawali się prawdziwymi Pół-smokami. Świat zaczął wirować i po chwili upadli na trawę wtuleni w siebię. Spali. *** Obudzili się w tym samym momęcie. -Astrid? -Tak? -Dziwnie się czuje. Co się wczoraj wydarzyło po pocałunku? -Niewiem. -Chba się stało... -Co...? -A o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy? -A....- Astrid wzięła mały kwiatek i powąchała go. Potem złapała Czkawkę za koszulę i pocałowała go. Oddał pocałunek i położył jej dłonie na talii. Ona zażuciła mu ręce na szyję i przybliżyła się do niego. -Mmm....- westchnęła i wpiła się jeszcze bardziej w jego wargi. On przyciągnął ją do siebie tak że stykali się ciałami. -Wracamy?- spytał kiedy oderwali się od siebię. -Tak. Chętnie.-odpowiedziała i wskoczyła na Szczerbatka. On zajął miejsce przed nią, a ona oplotła go wokół brzucha. -Ruszamy mordko- szepnął do Szczerbatka. Smok wystartował i po kilku minutach byli na Berk. Kiedy wylądowali smok lekko zawarczał. Czkawka i Astrid zrozumieli co mówił. -Przestańcie się tak na siebie gapić. Wyglądacie jak jakieś zakochane kundle. -Szczerbatek! Jak możesz? Myślałem że jesteśmy braćmi? -Bo jesteśmy. Mogę iść? -Tak. Astrid chodź do Akademii. Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent. -Jaki? -Za chwilę sie dowiesz.- rzekł i pociągnął ją w stronę Akademii. *** -To jak co masz?- spytała szeptem do Czkawki. Jeźdźcy przypatrywali się razem ze Stoikiem i Pyskaczem tym zakochanym gołąbkom. -To. -odrzekł chłopak i pokazał jej coś w pudełku ale zasłonił to ręką przed wzrokiem innych. -Jakie piękne! Naprawdę mi to dajesz? -Tak- powiedział i założył jej branzoletkę ze smoczych łusek które zmieniały kolory. -Śliczne!- krzyknęła i przytuliła chłopaka który też ją przytulił. Potem zaczeli coś szeptać i wyszli trzymając się za ręce i chichocząc. -To jak? Gdzie idziemy?- spytała. -Może do zatoczki? -Ok.- rzekła i pobiegli w stronę lasu. *** Wszystkim zajęcia przerwał Krzykozgon. Jego ryk usłyszeli nawet Astrid i Czkawka. -Co to?-spytała przerażona. -Killer- odparł Czkawka. -Co on tu robi? -Tak właściwie.... O nie! Znowu robi zemste!!!- Czkawka poderwał się. -Jaką zemste? -Ostatnio tak bardzo się zdenerwował na ludzi i smoki że postanowił zrobić zemste z rodzeństwem. -Ale czemu? -Nie.. nie chcę poruszać tego tematu. -Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Jesteśmy złaczeni nie tylko miłością ale i zaufaniem. -Powiem... Ale kiedy indziej. Teraz pomóżmy wiosce. -Dobrze! Szybko!- krzyknęła i pobiegła w stronę lasu. -Czekaj! -Co? -Chodź!- wziął ją za rękę i rzucił się z klifu całując ją. Poczuła się dziwnie. I zanim spostrzegła była smokiem. Nocną Furią. -Czkawka! Jak?- zawarczała. -Półsmoki!- odkrzyknął.- słysze Szczerbatka! Szybko!- i poleciał. Astrid niezdarnie ruszyła za nim. *** Szczerbatek ryknął do Killera. I z nikąd pojawiły się Nocne Furie. -Drugi atak!- usłyszał krzyk i spostrzegł że krzyczą to w stronę smoków. -Czego tu?- warknął. -Szczerbek? Nie poznajesz?- usłyszał tak znajome warknięcie że prawie zemdlał. -A ty?-spytał. -Astrid! Nie poznajesz?- spytała poirytowana smoczyca. -Sorry. Killer atakuje. -To to wiem. Lecimy Astrid!- krzyknął i polecieli w trójkę na smoka. I zaczęła się bitwa. *** Tym samym sposobem pojawiła się cała armia Berserków i Łupieżców. Nasze trio z rio walczące z Killerem nie zauważyło że toczą się dwie wojny. Czkawka udeżył prądem i tak Killer uciek z przerażeniem na pysku. Dagur już chciał wbić miecz w Stoika gdy poczuł że odrywa się od ziemi. Alvin i Bestial znaleźli sie obok niego. Podtrzymywani w szponach przez Nocne Furie. -Co się dzieje?- spytał Bestial który w szponach skulił sie ze strachu. -Wiesz toczymy wojne, trzymają nas Nocne Furie. I to trzy. Ale tak to spoko nic sie nie dzieje.- odrzekł poirytowany Dagur. -Wrrr (cicho!)- warknął jeden ze smoków. -Grrr Wrruorrrr..... ( Czkawka gdzie lecimy?) -Grrrrr... Hrrrreeeeuuuurrr (Astrid... Chwile i ich zrzucimy jesli nie przeproszą) -Czemu one tak warczą?- spytał Alvin. -Nie mam pojecia. Na Thora! Dobra Przepraszam!- krzyknął Bestial. Nocna Furia poleciała i odłozyła go na ziemię. Potem dołaczyła do reszty smoków. -Dobrze... Ja tez przepraszam- rzekł Alvin. Nocna Furia odstawiła go na ziemie. -Grrr... Przepraszam.- rzekł zirytowany Dagur i tez został odstawiony na ziemię. Nocne Furie odleciały do lasu. I znikneły. *** Flota odpłyneła. W Berk życie powróciło tak jak wcześniej. Czkawka i Astrid patrzyli na siebie jak na ósmy cud świata. Wszystko po staremu... No prawie. Zbliża się wojna. Astrid i Czkawka są celem nr. jeden. No ale cóż. Życie to życie. -Astrid?- zawołał Czkawka. -Tak?- spytała zaskoczona Astrid. Właśnie chciała zmienić się w Nocną Furię i polatać. -Musimy pogadać.- rzekł i zrzucili się z klifu. Już po chwili byli Nocnymi Furiami. -O czym chciałeś pogadać?- spytała. -Musimy pozostać w ciele smoków przez jakiś czas. Do końca wojny. -Czemu?- oburzyła się Astrid. -Luna tak powiedziała. Jako ludzie jesteśmy zbyt łatwym celem. -No... dobrze. Ale jak mam się zachowywać skoro nawet nie mam jak zdobyć jedzenia? -Astrid.... Lecimy do wioski, a surowe ryby nie są takie złe. Tylko nie jedz węgorzy. Szkodzą. -Ok.... -Kto pierwszy znajdzie Szczerbatka!- ryknął chłopak i poleciał do wioski. Astrid ruszyła za nim ale i tak on znalazł go pierwszy. -Szybki jesteś.- rzekła Astrid. -Dzięki. Tygodnie praktyki. -????? -Nie ważne. Chodź do wioski. Muszą nas poznać! Potem i tak znikniemy ale musimy zachować pozory. Ktoś jest zdrajcą! -Ok.- powiedziała i razem z Czkawką wylądowała na ziemi. Wikingów zatkało. Patrzyli na Nocne Furie jakby patrzyli na samego Thora. -Co wy tu robicie?- spytał Szczerbek. Czkawka wyjasnił mu wszystko. -Rozumiem. Chodźcie. Stoik musi wiedzieć.- rzekł Szczerbatek po kilku minutach ciszy. Smoki poleciały do domu wodza. Szczerbatek wszedł, a za nim dwa smoki. Stoik zdębiał. Czkawka zamruczał i poszedł na górę. Astrid i Szczerbatek poszli za nim. Astrid wtuliła się w Czkawkę, a Szczerbek położył się obok. Zapadli w sen. *** -Musimy zdobyć Czkawkę i ta dziewczynę!-krzyknął Dagur. -Może by tak lepiej Nocne Furię. Przecież wtedy nie odmówi.- rzekł Bestial. -Hmmm.... Podoba mi się. Musimy się zakraść na Berk. *** Czkawka i Astrid obudzili się o świcie. Szczerbek już gdzies poleciał. -Dokąd sie wybieramy? -Tam gdzie Szczerbek, Astrid. -Dobra. To lecimy. Ja umieram z głodu. -Ja też. Idziemy zapolować na ryby! -Co? -Grrr.....- westchnął Czkawka.- Jak się jest smokiem to to jest pyszne! -Dobra... Niech ci będzie. *** -Hmmmm..... To jest smaczne.- rzekła Astrid po udanym polowaniu. -A nie mówiłem!- zaśmiał się Czkawka. -Dobra.... Mówiłeś.- rzekła gdy obok niej wbiła się strzała. Bez zastanowienia wzlecieli w niebo i zniknęli Berserkom z oczu. *** -Co to było!?- spytała Astrid. -Berserkowie. -Na świętą Lune! Prawie mnie zabili! -Ta... Mnie zaatakowli już wczoraj. -Aha....- Astrid nie dokączyła bo przeleciała międzynimi sieć. -Na Lune! Wyżej! Ponad chmury! -Dobra!- krzyknęła Astrid i wznosiła się coraz wyżej. W końcu byli już bardzo wysoko. Odlecieli na jakąś dalszą wyspę i schowali się w jaskini. Niestety nie przeczuwali że była to pułapka! Rozdział 11 Kim one są? Co to za smoki? O co chodzi? Dzięki za tak motywujące komentarze! Jestem wam dozgonnie wdzięczna! Nie sądziłam że aż tak wam się to spodoba! Więc z przyjemnością podziele się tym magicznym rozdziałem i mam nadzieję że nie będziecie zawiedzeni! Czkawka został pochwycony w sieć, a Astrid unieruchomiona kilkoma linami. Dagur wstrzyknął coś smokom (taką strzałką z tym czymś) i ostatnim co widziały były wzajemne przerażone spojrzenia. *** Smoki obudziły się związane w celi. Na przeciwko nich była cela z jakąś blondynką ok. 14-13 lat. Obok niej z pochyloną głową siedziała jakaś kobieta o brązowych włosach z lekkimi paskami siwizny. (Kto to jest??? Kto się domyśla???) Czkawka poruszył się nie spokojnie. Astrid spojrzała na niego uspokajająco. Zdawało się że mówiła " Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze." Smok zawarczał z miłością. Nie były to żadne słowa. Tylko jakby wyrażone uczucie. Astrid polizała go po twarzy pocieszająco. -Pssst....- usłyszeli z przeciwnej celi. Smoki spojrzały tam. Kobieta nadal siedziała pochylona cicho łkając. Za to dziewczyna patrzyła na smoki jakby były ich ostatnią nadzieją. -Hej.- rzekła łagodnie.- za wami jest......- nie mgła skończyć gdyż przyszedł strażnik. Poszedł jednak dalej nie zwracając uwagi na wściekłe spojrzenie Astrid. -Za wami jest tajne przejście. Naciśnijcie ogonem i przyjdźcie po nas. Proszę.- rzekła zrospaczona dziewczyna. Czkawka dotknął ogonem ściany i coś jakby cicho się rozstąpiło. Smoki zerknały tam i ujżały tunel. Szybko tam wbiegli (nie mieli skrępowanych łap). W tunelu na chwilę przemienili się i pocałowali z radości że są wolni. Potem ponownie zmienili się w Nocne Furię i pobiegli tunelem by ocalić dziewczyny i kobietę. *** Czkawka nacisnął nosem ściane a ta rozstapiła się ukazując cele. Kobieta i dziewczyna szybko do niej weszły, a przejście się zamknęło. -Udało się Kira. Naprawdę się udało!- rzekła rozradowana kobieta. Kira uśmiechnęła się. -Masz rację' 'Val. Dziękuje.- rzekła Kira do smoków. Czkawka spojrzał na Atrid, a ona na niego. Kiwneli głowami i po minucie kobieta i dziewczyna leciały na smokach przez tunel. *** Nareszcie byli wolni. Astrid robiła piruety, a Czkawka nurkował i wzbijał się w przestworza z niezwykłą szybkością. Lecieli na Berk. Po jakimś czasie Byli na wyspie, a wikingowie patrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem. -Co tu się do jasnego....!?- Stoik przedarł się przez tłum gapiów. Zaniemówił gdy tylko ujżał kobietę. -Valka? -Stoik?- widać nie dowierzali ale po chwili byli w swych objęciach. Nocne Furie zaryczały z radości. Czkawka podrzedł i zamruczał kłaniając się z wdzięcznością. Pochwili wzbił się w powietrze odlatując. Astrid spojrzała jeszcze na Valkę i odleciała. Po minucie z krzaków wyszli Czkawka i Astrid. Oczywiscie trzymali się za ręce i śmiali w najlepsze. *** -Czkawka?- spytała Kira. -Co?- spytał podejrzliwie Czkawka. -Wiesz..... Zauważyłam że spędzasz duzo czasu z Astrid.... Czy ty i ona..... Czy wy.....- próbowała wydusić. -Tak.- uciął Czkawka i wyszedł. -Hmmm...... Jeszcze będziesz mój. Zobaczysz.- rzekła z przekonaniem. Rozdział 12 Śmierć to tylko początek..... 'Nie mordujcie!!!! Błagam!!!! Wtedy nie będę pisać!!!! Nie zamorduje ich!!!! Może tylko "trochę" okalecze ale nie zamorduje!!!!!' Czkawka i Astrid powalili kolejny okręt. Stoik atakował wraz z wikingami i kilkoma smokami. Valka, Kira i Hiccstrid atakowali z powietrza wraz ze smokami. Valka z Cloudjumperem, Kira z Flightmarem (domyślcie się), a para jako Nocne Furie. I wtedy to się stało. Smoki sprzeciwiły się i zaczęły atakować Nocne Furie. Tylko smoki z jeźdźcami zostały. A potem było tylko gorzej. Valka została zrzucona z Cloudy'ego i zaczęła pikować na wodne skały. Czkawka i Astrid rzucili się za nią. Astrid dobiła do jakiejś skały. Poleciała na jakąś polane. Czkawka odstawił Val i poleciał do Astrid. Krwawiła z rany na boku. Zamieniła się w człowieka. Ale było tylko gorzej. Cały brzuch przecinała gruba rana. Czkawka tez się zmienił. Doleciał do nich Szczerbatek. I wtedy Dagur podszedł Czkawkę od tyłu. Zamachnął się i..... wbił mu nóż w żebra. Potem Dagur dostał plazmą w łeb. Umarł w strasznych męczarniach (i dobrze mu tak). Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki i spojrzała na niego roniąc gorzkie łzy. -Będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.- rzekła przekonana głaszcząc go po włosach. On tylko spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. Na końcu tylko westchnął ostatni raz wdychając zapach jej włosów. *** Czkawka juz był w śród gwiazd. Na Berk niebo pociemniało. Burza była straszliwa. Astrid nie oddaliła się od ciała Czkawki który jak zauważyła zaczęły pokrywać łuski. Nie dało się jej zabrać z tamtąd siłą. A Czkawki nie można było od niej zabrać. Trwała przy nim. Łzy cały czas płynęły. Szczerbatek i reszta Dzieci Nocy. Astrid stała się już tym "dzieckiem". Wtedy z chmur usłyszeli śpiew. 'Come little children,' 'I'll take thee away,' 'Into a land of enchantment,' 'Come little children,' 'The time's come to play,' 'Here in my garden of shadows.''' Smoki poleciały. Szczerbek wziął ciało Czkawki, Astrid zmieniła się w NF (czyt. Nocna Furia) i odlecieli w niebo. *** PIOSENKA NA PODSTAWIE TEGO..... Czkawka juz się przebudził. Słyszał tylko śpiew. Zebranie "dzieci". I wtedy zauważył że jest.... przeźroczysty. Podszedł do Luny która nadal nuciła słodką melodię wwiercającą się w mózg. -Zaraz będziesz żyć. I promise. Astrid już idzie. Uleczyłam jej rany.- rzekła Luna. I wtedy śpiew ucichł. Burza przeszła, a Luna padła martwa u stóp chłopaka z wystającą czarną strzałą. Takie same miała Kira w swoim kołczanie..... -Czkawka!- chłopak ułyszał ten znajomy głos. -Astrid?- spytał niemal nie słyszalnym szeptem. -Co... Co się stało?- spytał Szczerbol. -Poznaje strzały.... Kira!- krzyknęła Lonely. *** Czkawka powrócił do świata żywych. Luna już nie żyła. Przykro. -Zamorduję Kirę- rzekł Czkawka na jej (skromnym) smoczym pogrzebie. -Pomogę- powiedziała Astrid ze złościa. -O-o.... Astrid się wkurzyła.- zaśmiał się Czkawka i oberwał w ramię. W odpowiedzi połaskotał dziewczyne po żebrach. Ta zaśmiała się i poturlali się po trawie aż.... spadli z klifu. Oczywiście zamienili się w Nocne Furie i pościgali się trochę. Czkawka był szybszy i lepiej wyrabiał na zakrętach. Astrid natomiast idealnie piowała na bombę i nurkowała by ponownie wzbic się w niebo. -Cóż... Astrid. Wygląda na to że jestem lepszy. -Ta... Ta chciałbyś.- odrzekła dziewczyna. -Idziemy zemścić się na Kirze?- spytał Czkawka z nadzieją. -No pewnie!- odkrzyknęła Astrid entuzjastycznie. Zamienili się w Nocne Furie i polecieli na Berk. *** Kira szła z Valką. Rozmawiały spokojnie o smokach i różnych innych rzeczach. Nagle kiedy były maskowane przez leśny gąszcz na polanie wylądowały Nocne Furie. Gniewnie rozglądały się w okół. Nagle smok o zielonych ślepiach (domyślcie się) spojrzał na Valke, a później na Kirę. Zawarczał cicho na co niebiesko oka smoczyca obróciła sie zaskoczona. -To te same smoki....- wyszeptała Valka z niedowierzeniem. -Wiem.- rzekła Valka i spokojnie podeszła do smoków. One jednak nie zwróciły na nią uwagi. Rozdrażnione wpatrywały się w Kirę. Ta wystraszona pobiegła w tronę wioski. Smoki spojrzały na siebię i wzbiły się w powietrze gnając za Kirą. *** Kira dotarła do wioski po kilku minutach. Nagle dom obok niej eksplodował w błekitnym ogniu. Wszyscy patrzyli na dwie NF które goniły wściekłe dziewczynę. -POMOCY!!!! RATUNKU!!!!!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- krzyczała Kira. -Kira uciekaj!- dało sie słyszeć krzyk wielu osób. Jedna z lin spętała Nocną Furię bardzo ciasno. Ta zawraczała do drugiej. Tamta podleciała szybko do zielonookiej besti i zamruczała. Pochwili była tak samo spętana jak druga. Oby dwóm zawiązano pyski i zaniesiono do klatek. Rzucały się agresywnie w proteście. *** Następnego dnia klatki były puste. Czkawka i Astrid wściekle patrzyli na Kirę. Dziewczyna jednak szybko zerkała na nich, a zwłąszcza na Czkawkę. Raz nawet zarumieniła się. -Nie lubię jej. Widzisz jak ona na ciebie paczy!- krzyczała Astrid. -Paczy?- spytał Czkawka. -Znaczy się patrzy! -Spokojnie Astrid ja ją zabiję i to dosłownie. Następnego dnia postanowili wyjaśnić kilka spraw. *** -Nienawidze cię za to co zerobiłaś!!! Morderczyni! Jak mogłaś! Co na ci takiego zrobiła?! -O czym ty mówisz Astrid? -Nie udawaj że nie wiesz! Nagle Valka zastapiła jej drogę. -Nie skrzywdzisz jej... Jesteś tylko zwykłą dziewczyną. Przyjaciółki Alfy nie wolno zabić... Astrid spojrzała na Kirę pełnym wyrzszości wzrokiem, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym. -Ja mogę wszystko nie jestem pod komęndą jakiegoś tam Alfy.. To on jest Alfą.- wskazała na Nocną Furię o zielonych oczach która wchodziła na Arenę. -Chciałabyś!- odpowiedziała Kira. Nocna Furia zawarczała na nią i obnażyła ostre zęby. -Skąd ty go znasz? Spytała Valke nie rozumiejąc. -To jest miłość mojego życia- i na ich oczach zamieniła się w niebieskooką Furię która także zawarczała na dziewczyne. -Nie wierzę... -To uwierz!!!!- krzyknęła smoczyca ludzkim głosem i rzuciła się na dziewczynę która zamarła w przerażeniu. Jednak... Rozdział 13 Zaskoczenie.... (Za przeproszeniem) Posracie się jak będziecie to czytać. Jednak przeszkodziła jej zielonooka Furia. -Nie możemy jej zabić!- krzyknęła. -Czemu?- zamruczała w odpowiedzi niebieskooka zamieniając się z powrotem w wikinga. -Bo nie znamy prawdy! -To rób przesłuchanie.... Pfff.... - wojowniczka oddaliła się. -Czy to ty zabiłaś Lunę? -Kogo? -Nocną Furię... -Ja...- zawachała się.- Tak. To ja ja zabiłam. A teraz zabije ciebię i reszte Nocnych Furii!!!!- Krzyknęła w rozpaczy zalewając się łzami i wbiła nóż w serce smoka. -NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!- krzykneła Astrid i podbiegła do niego.- Nie! Nie! Nie! Błagam nie! -Kocham cię...- wychrypiał, zamknał oczy i zamarł w bezruchu. Wyglądał jakby śnił. Cóż półsmoki tak mają. Astrid poczuła bół i upadła na smoka. Dwie krople złotej krwi oblały jej włosy. Zamknęła oczy i zapadła się w nicość widząc Szczerbatka i Czkawkę ***** Czkawka obudził się zlany potem. Ten koszmar... To było straszne. -Coś się stało?- spytała złotowłosa leżąca obok niego. Patrzyła na niego zmartwiona. -Nic... Miałem koszmary- odpowiedział. -To może polatamy? Szczerbatek musi przeciez rozprostować skrzydła. -Okej- uśmiechnął się i razem z Astrid przemienili się w czarne smoki i wylecieli przez okno. Dwa czarne krztałty unosiły się nad osadą. Po chwili dołaczył trzeci. A Luna patrzyła na swoje dzieci mimowolnie się uśmiechając. * I jak podobało się? Mam nadzieję że was zaskoczyłam!!!!! Hehehehe Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone